


Interrumpiendo tu Intimidad

by Holydementia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #frerard #GerardWay #FrankIero #travestismo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holydementia/pseuds/Holydementia





	

Con una taza de café aun lado de mi lap que estaba encendida empecé a ver que tantos "Me gusta" o comentarios tenían mis fotos que subí hace unos días. 

 

Entre a la Universidad de Artes Visuales, por el momento no comparto piso con nadie, es mi propio lugar lo cual agradezco mucho, aunque apenas llevo toda una semana así. Sabia que tenia que compartir este espacio con alguien mas porque estar asi es demasiado bueno como para ser real. 

 

Lo malo es que nunca se sabe en que momento llegara dicha persona y digamos que no fue un muy buen día para que llegara 

 

Justo esta mañana revisaba mi Tumblr, revisaba lo mío y veía contenido de otros mientras daba sorbos a mi café, como no tenia nada que hacer decidí que tal vez era momento de actualizar mi contenido, por lo que me levante a ponerme mi ropa. 

 

Fui por mi maleta y empecé a ver que tenia. Aunque no traje casi nada de lo que suelo usar para mis fotos, solo en caso de que me tocara algún compañero homofóbico; no me puedo creer que aun existan personas asi en estos tiempos. Traía alguna que otra prenda que no cubre mucho el cuerpo, faldas, un par de escotes y solo un par de zapatillas. 

 

Bueno, se preguntaran por que ese tipo de ropa. Pues resulta que me hago pasar por una mujer; asi como lo leen, me gusta vestirme como mujer. Cuando era niño una vez tome el vestido de mi madre, su maquillaje y sus zapatillas y me gusto como me vi, pensé rápidamente que me veía lindo, atractivo. 

 

Eso se ha quedado hasta ahora, aunque cuando salgo parezco un hombre normal que le gusta el rock y beber y drogarse. 

 

Utilice la falda que era muy corta y dejaba ver mucho de mis piernas aunque no tan corta como para que se me vea lo que puede llegar a delatarme el hombre que soy en verdad. Utilice un playera que me quedaba algo floja con algo de relleno por supuesto. 

 

Las fotos suelo tomarlas de pecho abajo, es decir, nunca he fotografiado la cara solo por precaución, aunque muchos de los que me siguen siempre me andan pidiendo foto de mi rostro. 

 

Empecé a colocarme la falda negra que va muy pegada al cuerpo con la playera gris que me quedaba algo floja y no mostraba mucho el relleno que tenia en mi pecho pero por lo menos aparentaba que tenia bubis. Coloque las medias completamente negras que llegaban un poco arriba de mis rodillas y al final unas zapatillas con un corto tacón. 

 

Empecé con la sesión de fotos, arriba de mi cama o parado mostrando solo piernas o parte del pecho, estaba demasiado distraído con eso que no note que alguien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, solo me di cuenta cuando trataba de buscar un buen ángulo de mi pecho. 

 

Voltee rápidamente a ver al tipo que lucia algo mas chaparro que yo y llevaba dos maletas con rueditas, él solo me miraba y yo lo miraba a el. No sabia que hacer, si debia hablar o como actuar. Y al parecer el chico estaba igual se quedo parado con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y la boca ligeramente abierta. 

 

Los segundos pasaban y nadie si quiera se movía, era demasiado estresante la situación y ya iba a empezar a hablar yo, cuando milagrosamente al chico le vino la voz. 

 

\- Lo-lo siento... amm, creo me equivoque de edificio – dijo nervioso – me dijeron que este edificio es de hombres. 

 

Y no puedo creer que esa voz le pertenezca, es ronca y a la vez sensual. Oh espera, estos pensamientos se tienen que detener. 

 

\- N-no, no te equivocaste – mi cara estaba toda roja de la vergüenza cuando hable. 

 

Y su cara lucio a un mas sorprendida, esta vez me recorría de arriba a bajo lo cual me puso nervioso y solo baje mi cabeza para ocultar lo rojo de mi rostro. Cuando escuche que la puerta se cerro, pensé que se había ido a exigir con la secretaria que lo cambiaran de habitación. Cuando levante mi rostro lo vi acomodando sus maletas a un lado de la otra cama y sentarse, mirando toda el cuarto hasta que sus ojos me vieron a mi. 

 

Me volvió a recorrer con la mirada y yo volví a mi sonrojo. 

 

-Me llamo Frank, por cierto 

 

\- Yo me llamo Gerard... y supongo que somos compañeros de cuarto – nunca quitamos nuestras miradas el uno del otro, nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos presentábamos. 

 

\- Bueno Gerard, ¿por que estas vestido asi? - Pregunto mientras ponía una cara curiosa y ambas manos en su regazo. 

 

\- Pues... e-es... un... amm... experimento para mi proyecto – no sabia que decir, andaba todo nervioso por su pregunta y mas por su mirada. 

 

La habitación quedo en silencio otra vez, mientras yo miraba a Frank pero este tenia su mirada en el suelo como pensando en algo o tal vez recordando. Yo había ido hacia mi maleta para sacar mis pantalones e ir al baño a cambiarme, pero su voz me detuvo. 

 

\- Sabes, yo tenia a un amigo que hacia lo mismo que tu – escuche que se movía por la habitación, pero no lo veía porque le daba la espalda – el solía utilizar ropa muy linda de mujer, tenia buenos gustos incluso mejor que los de mis compañeras, hasta su rostro lucia femenino cuando se maquillaba. 

 

Eso solo significo que no me creyó lo cual fue aun mas peor de lo que ya era antes la situación. 

 

\- … pero, nunca se vio tan lindo y sexy como tu – eso me lo susurro justamente en la oreja, mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo al mio haciendo saltara del susto pero a la vez se me olvidara la vergüenza que había tenido con lo que habia pasado y mas aun se me olvido todo cuando poso ambos abrazos en mi cintura abrazándome por atrás, mientras su boca seguía moviéndose en todo mi cuello. 

 

No tenia unas piernas tan hermosas como las tuyas – comenzó a susurrar – no tenia ojos tan bellos... color verde... si, es mi color favorito desde ahora. - su mano se empezó a mover lentamente hasta meterla debajo de la playera recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos mi abdomen haciendo que mi respiración fuera irregular. 

 

Yo temblaba en sus brazos, nunca me imagine que esto cambiara asi tan repentinamente y eso me gustaba. 

 

\- Cuando lo vi a el, me había gustado un poco, me atraía – continuo pero repartiendo besos en mi cuello mientras sus manos rasposas se seguían moviendo – pero tu, no solo me atraes... contigo, tengo ganas de hacerlo, ahora. 

 

Y no me pude contener, me gire hacia el demasiado rápido que solo provoco que el me abrazara aun mas posesivamente mientras nuestros cuerpos quedaban a un mas juntos que antes y nuestros labios casi a tocarse. Y como si lo hubiéramos planeado, ambos nos besamos abriendo demasiado exagerado nuestras bocas, como devorándonos casi, mientras su lengua hacia su entrada recorriendo todo lo que podía de la mía, mis brazos lo abrazaron del cuello directamente para pegarlo mas a mi y probar su rica boca. Sus manos de el, fueron a parar a mis nalgas apretándolas para pegar nuestros penes y asi friccionarlos. 

 

Ambos empezamos a mover las caderas mientras seguíamos besándonos, solo hasta que el aire nos hizo falta fue que nos separamos. 

 

El me empujo hacia mi cama y quede boca abajo, mientras el me tomaba de la cintura para levantar mi culo a el y restregar su pene con todo y jeans en mi, yo andaba desesperado porque me tocara mi erección goteaba por el y lo necesitaba. 

 

\- Me encanta tu calzoncito de encaje, se te ve muy sexy en esas nalgotas pálidas que tienes – hablo demasiado excitado que solo me hizo desearlo mas y fue cuando senti que me dio una nalgada - 

 

\- ¡Ah! - grite por la nalgada - Si tanto te gusto ¿por qué no me tomas ahora? - giro mi cabeza para tratar de verlo mientras yo me apoyaba con brazos y rodillas meneando mi culo ofreciéndoselo - 

 

Eso al parecer le encanto porque comenzó a apretar ambas nalgas y a golpearlas o morderlas de vez en cuando. Yo me excitaba aun mas y mas y sentia que me iba a correr con solo eso. Hasta que se detuvo y puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra la acerco a mi boca. 

 

Comencé a succionar y a llenar dos de sus dedos de mi saliva mientras el los movía y añadía un tercer dedo. 

 

\- Ah, Gery. Lo haces tan malditamente bien, me encanta – dijo casi sin voz 

 

Saco los dedos de mi boca y comenzó a prepararme metiendo uno, moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que sentí que añadía otro dedo y se sentía a un mas mejor mientras los separaba dilatando mi entrada y asi añadir otro dedo mas. Yo no paraba de dar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción al ser atendido como quería. 

 

Sentí que Frank saco sus dedos y el colchón se hundía en diferentes partes con el peso de Frank, supe que se quitaba su ropa cuando vi que la tiraba aun lado de la cama, entonces escuche el sonido como de una bolsita, sabia que era un condón. 

 

Me empezaba a desesperar otra vez cuando sentí que me levantaba la falda y tomar mi calzoncito de encaje con sus dos manos y bajarlo lentamente mientras repartía besos en todo lo que podía, glúteos, piernas, hasta que el calzón llego a las rodillas y tuve que levantar una y luego otra para que me pudiera sacar el calzón. 

 

Dejo caer saliva de su boca hacia mi entrada y la esparció para lubricar. Acerco su pene rozándolo entre mis nalgas haciéndome desesperar aun mas. 

 

 

\- Por favor, Frankie te necesito, no me hagas sufrir mas 

 

Y sin esperarlo, Frank empezó a meter poco a poco su pene mientras yo solo podía abrir la boca por la intromisión, hasta que llego al fondo pude gemir. 

 

\- ¿Te gusta mi pene, Gery? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera- porque a mi me encanta tu culo, esta muy apretadito, estas tan delicioso. Me vuelves loco Gery. 

 

\- Ah! 

 

\- Si, te gusta. Desde... que te vi que te agachabas para... hacer algo – apenas podía hablar por la excitación y el movimiento - tuve ganas de cogerte asi como ahora. 

 

\- Si, Frankie, sigue, continua – mis piernas temblaban de la excitación, sentía que no me podría mantener asi por mucho tiempo. 

 

Frank comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos mientras se agarraba de mi cintura; empezó a decirme lo delicioso que era y lo mucho que lo excitaba y yo me excitaba aun mas con sus palabras y mi cuerpo entero temblaba cada que tocaba mi punto G haciendo que casi gritara por lo que tenia que morder mi almohada para contenerme y nadie escuchara. 

 

Sentí que una de sus manos tomo mi pene y empezó a bombear hasta tener el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas y fue cuando ya no pude mantenerme, era tan rico todo que no podía con tanto placer. 

 

Frank me tomo de la cadera y me volteo, yo solo me dejaba hacer porque todo mi cuerpo parecía gelatina. Abrió mis piernas y volvió a meter su pene esta vez de una sola estocada mientras su mano continuaba moviéndose en mi pene y sus movimientos pélvicos comenzaban y yo seguía siendo un desastre que no paraba de gemir. 

 

Se acerco a mi rostro me comenzó a besar. Todo tan erótico que hasta nuestras salivas recorrían parte de nuestros rostros. 

 

\- Frankie... ¡ah! No puedo... es- estoy a... oh por dios, me voy a correr Frank 

 

\- ¡Yo... también Gery! 

 

 

Y así ambos llegamos al glorioso orgasmo sin separar mucho nuestras bocas por lo que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. 

 

Frank se dejo caer aun lado de mi, mientras ambos tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones y mirábamos al techo. 

 

No podía pensar muy bien las cosas o lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia otra vez que decir o hacer, hasta que como el siempre es el que rompe todo silencio. 

 

 

\- Lindo lunar en tu nalga derecha por cierto. - dijo demasiado tranquilo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme. 

 

Y como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo ambos empezamos a reírnos tanto que nos dolían nuestras panzas de tanta risa 

 

\- Esto no cambiara nuestra relación que tendremos como compañeros de cuarto, ¿o si? - pregunto Frank después de que nos calmáramos 

 

\- Claro que no, a menos que tengas problemas por como me visto en algunas ocasiones 

 

\- Si es así de sexy como hoy, en lo absoluto, no hay ningún problema con eso – dijo mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro – solo, te tendrás que hacer cargo de lo que provocas en mi. 

 

\- Trato hecho – dije mientras le seguía la corriente y con una enorme sonrisa 

 

Ambos nos levantamos y nos vestimos yo con unos pantalones de pijama y la misma playera y Frank con lo que tenia puesto, el se dirigió al baño mientras yo iba caminando descalzo hasta que sentí que pise algo. Mire hacia abajo y vi que era el condón que Frank se quito. 

 

\- Frank!! No dejes tirada esta mierda aquí o te haré tragarla – grite demasiado molesto. Y solo se escucharon sus risas como si de la mejor travesura de tratara 

 

\- Para la próxima haré que lo tragues, no te preocupes – se escucharon mas risas. 

 

\- Maldito – dije mientras negaba y sonreía.


End file.
